Popo's Pancake Panic
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo has a pancake obsession, and its quite worrying since the Ice Climber just LOVES to wolf down on it.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what I could really go for?" Popo asked as he turned to Nana, holding his hands together as he felt his stomach growl, with it just being another slow night in the ever so frantic world of Super Smash Bros.

Nana yawned as she placed her hands on her face, with her and Popo sitting on their balcony at the overused Smash Mansion as the Ice Climbers just managed to cool down their frosty room as she wasn't feeling like doing anything for the night. "What, dare I ask?"

"...I could go for some pancakes!" Popo exclaimed as he then pulled out his wooden mallet, swinging about as he smashed the door down, seeing Pac-Man heading down the hallway with a plate full of pancakes.

"Huh? What the-" Pacman gawked in confusion as he turned to see Popo, the eskimo boy freezing him as he snatched the pancakes and ate it up.

Nana stepped out cautiously as she heard Popo burp loudly, with the blue robed male Ice Climber having felt good as he turned around and waved at Nana.

"Oh, you have to try these -BURP- pancakes... they're so -BRAP- good!" Popo belched as he waddled his way to Nana, falling flat on his face.

Nana squinted as she poked Popo on the back, shrugging as she decided to freeze him up, then smash him out with her own hammer as Popo began shivering, getting rid of all the fat he gained from the pancakes. Nana then glanced up to see the frozen block containing PAC-MAN, squinting as she placed her hands on her hips, feeling quite bad that PAC MAN was stuck inside the freezing prison.

"Bro... why did you freeze Mr. Pac Man for?" Nana asked as she rolled her right hand around, being a bit concerned.

"Well... he had pancakes on his hands!" Popo exclaimed as he felt another rumble in his stomach, burping one more time as it was followed by a squeaky fart. "You know how much I like pancakes, right?"

"...But I thought we both craved vegetables," Nana pointed out as she pulled out a ripe eggplant from within her pink hood, munching on it.

Popo felt a bit bad about this as he too shared in Nana's love for vegetables, given that was the food both of them collected on their many snowy adventures. "Err, yes, well..."

There was an awkward silence as Popo sniffed the air, catching the scent of pancakes again. Popo took off as he dashed away from Nana, who blinked as she folded her arms together.

"Maybe I should go follow him..." Nana murmured as she felt her stomach rumble, gawking as she began blushing upon letting out a loud raunchy fart. "Oh no... I need the potty!"

As we leave Nana farting behind with poor Pac Man still frozen in his ice block, Popo dashed down the hallway knocking all the background characters, assist trophies, and pokeball Pokemon to the side as he tumbled down the stairway, hurting himself in the process. Popo then spotted Pichu munching away on cheesecake as usual, with the Ice Climber boy stopping in his tracks as the scent of cheesecake interfered with the delicious pancake scent.

"Hey! Cut the cheese with that cake of yours!"

Pichu began charging herself up. "No! I like my cake of cheesy goodness thank you very much!"

Seeing the enthusiasm Pichu showed for cheesecake gave Popo an idea as an evil smirk popped up on his face.

"Say... how you would like to help me get some pancakes?" Popo

Pichu "...and why would I want to do that?"

Popo "Come on, girl, we've both been removed from being playable characters. Surely we can work together on a common goal!"

Pichu "I don't know... weren't you and that smelly twin of yours infamous for wobbling?"

"Hey! My sister may be stinky, but she doesn't wobble!" Popo

Pichu "But isn't that one of the techniques you guys used to do in Melee?"

Popo rubbed the back of his head. "It was arguably just one of many..."

"Uh huh. Anyway why do you want my help?"

"Well you like cheesecake, like? Pancakes are kinda like cheesecake!"

"...Really. And how?"

"Uh... both have cake in them even though neither of them are actually cake...?"

There was several seconds of awkward silence.

"...Good enough for me! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

With Pichu joining alongside him, Popo was determined to get his mittens on some pancakes. Sniffing the air for the pancake goodness, Popo and Pichu went into one of the various kitchens as they spotted Iggy Koopa constructing an orchestra with various non playable characters, all of them badly playing overused Nintendo themes mixed in with SEGA, Konami, Namco, and Capcom songs.

"Wow... this sounds so bad!" Pichu exclaimed as she began dancing to the music, humming as she nodded her head to the badly tuned songs.

"Hey! Now is not the time to get distracted!" Popo stated as he then turned his head around to see Roy and Wolf playing frisbee, with the eskimo boy gasping as he clapped his hands together. "Ooh! That looks fun!"

"Ready for this?" Roy said as he wiggled the frisbee in the air with a dumb grin on his face.

"More than you, fire boy!" Wolf howled as he waggled his tail, going after the frisbee as he collided with Popo, both of them falling on the ground as they groaned in pain, with the furry pirate snarling at the Ice Climber. "Grr! What is wrong with you?"

"Everything!" Popo explained as he was suddenly pied in the face by Larry Koopa, who laughed as he was chucking pies everywhere at everyone, with the pies being stuffed in his clown car.

"How do you like them apples? Get it, cause apple pies!" Larry laughed as no one enjoyed his bad joke, with everyone running away as they didn't want to get pied.

Popo's stomach grumbled as he whimpered, only to spring back up as he heard the sounds of a sizzling frying pan, his tongue sticking out as he dashed towards the nearby source of it... which happened to be Mr. Game-and-Watch, who didn't appreciate Popo toppling onto him.

"Sorry, but I gotta have your pancakes!" Popo exclaimed as he snatched the frying pan, glaring at it as he was not amused. "This... doesn't look like pancakes at all!"

Mr. Game-and-Watch bleeped his mouth off as he turned into a giant black octopus, smashing Popo across the kitchen as Pichu watched from the distance, munching on some cheesecake she had. A barely different colored Pac Man walked down the hallway, spotting what was going on as he raised his gloved hands and just walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Popo groaned as he had Pichu rubbing cheesecake on him, with the eskimo boy having no luck in finding pancakes as they were outside, enjoying the beautiful sunny weather. Although it wasn't that good for Popo, who just wanted more pancakes.

"Come on, man! Cheesecake makes everything better!" Pichu exclaimed as she was stuffing some cheesecake into her mouth, being that she adored it.

"Well it's not doing enough to make me feel good!" Popo whined as he slapped the cheesecake off of him, sniffling as he began rubbing his tear filled eyes. "I just want to have some pancakes... is that hard to ask?"

Pichu murmured as she rubbed her prized cheesecake, turning around to see a calm Peach Toadstool humming nearby, her tail perking up as she turned back to Popo. "Hey! I just got a good idea on how you can get some more pancakes!"

"Y-you do?" Popo spoke up as he was still crying softly, with Pichu dragging him by the arm as they trailed the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Pichu had told Popo that Princess Toadstool knew how to cook a lot of delicious cakes, which in turn gave Popo some hope that he would be able to get cake of the pan variety. Of course, the two Smashers were greeted to Princess Peach farting as usual, you see. Given that they had to deal with the flatulent princess for years, the two dealt with it and walked in.

"Hey Pootstool, can I ask you a favor?" Pichu asked as she tried her best to look as cute as she could, seeing how that was her ticket to get anyone to do favors.

Peach squealed as she held her hands together, bending over and facing Pichu as her bassy tuba farts became sloppy. "Aww, I can do whatever you want for you, Pichu! We're pee buddies, you and I!"

"...Pee buddies?" Popo gawked in disbelief as he felt quite uncomfortable, glancing between Peach and Pichu.

"Uh huh. Me and Peach would go pee together after we had too much lemonade." Pichu spoke up as she rolled her right hand around with a smirk. "It's deliciously yummy, but it often goes right through ya!"

"Darn right!" Lilligant giggled as she and Whimsicott were both outside the window, running their lemonade stand together.

"It's lemontastic!" Whimsicott exclaimed as she grabbed a cup of lemonade from Lilligant, drinking it up as she then zipped straight to the outhouse nearby.

Popo blinked several times as he felt his stomach growl again, placing his hands on his growling gut as he cleared his throat. "Right, anyway, so about those cakes..."

"Yes, I do make delicious ones!" Peach responded as she did a pose, causing peaches to bloom behind her.

Pichu groaned as she slapped her forehead. "Oh no, she's getting light headed again..."


End file.
